Return To A New Age
by Waltermis
Summary: After his 'death', Wally West was sucked into the speed force and ended up on an alternate Earth. When he returns to his home world with the help of the Avengers after 4 years away. What happens when theres a new Justice League? When the Avengers try to help? When your fiancee is about to get married to another man? Can he win Artemis back? - Spitfire/Supermartian/Chalant/ThorAmora
4 years had passed since the events of _'Endgame'_ , but in order to understand what _is_ , you must know what _was_. What _was_ , is not what _should_ have been. But, because what _should_ and _could_ have happened, is not what _had_ happened, what _is_ is not what _should_ have happened. Though all the while, it _could_ have happened. Suffice to say, it had.

And what _is_... well, first, allow me to explain what _was_.

oOoOoOo

 _[June, 20: 2016] - 4 years prior to current events_

This is where it all went wrong. One second he had been careering, in the slip stream of Barry and Bart Allen, but charged of electrical energy impulses had began to splice off of the generator. It used him as a _conduit_ for energy dissipation.

And, like all _conduits_ , if a charge to great passes though that _conduit_ , that object's atoms begin to vibrate at an exponential rate in perspective to that object's regular frequency. Wally had become that _conduit_ , his body siphoned off energy until it immersed him and his body vibrated at such a rate that it entered a different plane of existence, out of regular time stream.

That is where Wally was lost. He knew no way back, but could feel his energy surge, he was constantly moving.

oOoOoOo

 _[August, 9: 2017] - 3 years prior to current events_

Wally could see nothing, a while glow constantly his single visual, though it seemed like paradise. He knew he had to get back home, and began running, straight into the somewhat tangible wall around him.

Blackness.

He looked around him, and faint images begun to flow past. Could they possibly be ,memories that he couldn't remember of a past life?

Before he knew what he was doing, where he was or what he was _supposed_ to do, he saw light. Not light he light of the likes which he had just left behind him.

No...

It seemed to mean _something._

He reached out his hand, and broke through the barrier, leaving that limbo though a portal.

 _'Where am I?'_ , he constantly though. Then _'Oh, my fucking GOD. How FAST am I going?!'_

He stopped, skidding, to a halt, just in front of a large tower, the sorts to which conglomerates occupied themselves in. He didn't recognise, their companies name, though they had to be multinational. It was the biggest building in, what seemed to be Manhattan.

 _'Avengers', he though to himself. 'Sounds more like a superhero team than a company. A little grin at his own quip._

He walked inside. Maybe someone could tell him what time it was.

He walked up to a man in a suit, his seemed unoccupied, unless you counted his phone.

"Um... Sup, bro? Just wondering real quick... What time is it?", Wally said tapping the businessman on the shoulder. He turned around rather startled.

"Oh right, sorry. It's 3 o'clock", the man replied, turning on his phone's homescreen. Though he was surprised by the reaction he got from the young man.

Wally had noticed the date just below and froze, "August the 9th 2017?! What happened to June 20th 2016?!".

"Well you see, time move on and whe-", the businessman began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I need to go", Wally blurted out, not caring that the man saw his superspeed, he sprinted out the room. The speedometer on his suit read mach 15 (6 times faster than his Uncle and Bart).

 _'What the fuck is happening', he thought._

The businessman stared in awe for a few seconds, before whispering into his watch. "Friday, trace him and alert Vision... Oh and send me _The Prodigal Son_ ".

 _"Mach 42 on its way, sir", the computerised voice sounded._

 _Later that night_

"Kid, my name is Tony Stark, founding member of the Avengers, and I am here to help", Tony smiled to Wally after finally catching up to him tapping buttons into a phone box and screaming random codes.

He came back to the Avengers Tower. That is where he met the team, and agreed to help them, until he could get back to his earth.

Wally had met _Thor_ , the soon to be King of Asgard, who's power, though it seemed limitless, would only increase with time and as he gained the throne, _Vision_ , a synthezoid, made by the hand of Stark was powerful in his own right, _Captain America_ , who reminded him so much of Superman, except without the crazy powers _. Black Panther_ he quickly learned was most like Batman. Then there was _Captain Marvel_ , her golden locks reminded him so much of Artemis. Then there was Scarlett Witch, she kept to herself, especially after the apparent lost of her brother.

oOoOoOo

 _[Septamber, 16: 2020] - 6 hours prior to current events_

Though non-Asgardians, were not allowed on Asgard during the King's ceremony, the Crown Prince's closest friends, the Avengers sorely wanted to accompany him during his coronation.

Thor's wife, Amora, greeted them kindly as they entered the palace.

"Damn, Amora! Looking so good... How's immortality treating you?", Tony grinned, bending to kiss her hand. Though everyone knew it was a jive, most of them laughed, except the Panther, Steve and Wally. For Wally, the sight of any blonde, brought back memories of Artemis, there was no-one else for him.

Steve and T'chala on the other hand simply, did not share in much of the team's humour, often finding it childish.

"My friends! Come forth into the castle. Stark, I do not need the magic of the runes and omniscience to know that you jest", the prince grinned, smiling at them and he floated down next to his wife. He was clad in his King's garment, for he would soon be crowned.

The garment wall all black and grey, with golden plates and a black cape billowed behind him.

"Come, let use make haste the ceremony starts soon", Wally grinned at Thor. Although they had not know each other for as long as he knew his old team, he was a close friend, they all were.

"Today, Wallace West, you will return to your Earth. One I have the Odinforce, I can open a portal", Thor smiled, placing an arm on Wally's shoulder.

Wally smiled back at the Avenger, he just wanted to see his Arty again.

During the ceremony, many vows were said. Thor promised to protect Asgard until his dying breath and his father summoned him forth to give him the Odinforce, a pinnacle of the ceremony. White and blue light shot around the room as Thor knelt before the King. The spectacle lasted a couple of minutes. (Yes, it takes a while to bestow near infinite power).

oOoOoOo

 _5 hours and 55 minutes later_

"Where are Vision, Carol and Wanda?", Amora asked, entering the room with her husband.

"They're protecting Earth", replied Steve.

"Come friend, West left us leave", Thor called. He held both Gungir and Mjolnir and tapped the staff on the ground before large portal opened before them.

"I'll be back, my Queen", Thor turned to passionately kiss his wife as his hand touched her face and her walked off.

"Get a room, you two. You have you entire immortal lives to make out... and fuck", Tony jived, whilst Thor grunted, ignoring the comment.

The Avengers piled through the portal, everyone somewhat shocked at their team mate's new powers.

They arrived on Earth-16 almost instantly and the portal closed behind them.

Iron man tapped his helmet. "Scanners are picking up interference. Someone's coming from the sky".

"Avengers, battle positions. GO!", yelled Cap and Black Panther release his claws with grunt. Vision and Thor raised above ground, and hovered slightly over the team's heads.

"Who are you? Where are you from?", a commanding voice boomed, as Batman stepped out of the shadows (He now sports a more heavily armoured Arkham Knight suit).

"What the fuck... Bruce?", asked Wally

"Bruce is retired. Tell me who you are, or I'll let Superman negotiate", Batman growled. Superman and Hal Jordan dropped from their hovering to his side.

"I can pick up others, 6 heat signatures in total", Black Panther informed his team, Tony nodded in agreement. Whilst Wally was simply taken a back.

"Who are you then?", Wally asked Batman.

"They had their chance. Take them do-", Batman ordered, but before he could finish his sentence

Thor began to glow and held Gungir up and energy beams erupted from it. "Steadfast", he cried, "For you shall feel the power of the King of the GODS!".

"Thor? What the fuck did you do?", asked Captain America.

"At ease Captain, this is clearly not the man that friend Wally West was looking for. I have merely knocked them down", Thor replied calmly.

"Wait- Wally West? Kid Flash?", Superman stood and looks at the man in question in a red and black suit.

"It can't be, I watched Wally die myself", Batman retorted. Hal just looked confused, he had heard the story of what had happened in the Arctic.

Wally removed his cowl and looked at the group.

Mrs Martian, Aquaman and Zatanna arrived on scene.

"Wally?", started Zatanna, "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No, I see him too", the new Aquaman replied.

"Hm", Wally replied, "I'm back from the dead. So, where's my fiancee?"


End file.
